With the advent of modern electronics, there exist distributed collections of devices, sensors, embedded systems, processors, and other types of what are referred to herein as hardware nodes. A hardware node may have an intrinsic reason for “being” just as to itself, such as to perform a given function. For example, a global positioning system (GPS) device can be considered a hardware node that performs GPS functionality such as mapping and routing.